Reusable imaging plates are frequently used in dentistry as opposed to traditional x-ray film for digital imaging systems. An imaging plate can be inserted into a barrier envelope and then inserted into the desired position within the patient's oral cavity.
The envelope can help protect the imaging plate from contamination, such as from the patient's saliva. The imaging plate can be removed from the envelope and inserted into a new envelope for further use, such as with a different patient. The first envelope can be discarded after use.
The user, such as a dentist, oral hygienist, or technician, can be wearing gloves or other personal protective equipment that can make handling the envelope and imaging plate difficult. Accordingly, there is a need for an envelope that can be more easily handled by a user.